star_wars_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jemini Fissionfire
Jemini Fissionfire is a Force-sensitive Human male who serves the Shadow Empire as a Sith Warrior. Born to Alphard Quarsarghost and Queen Elmuthalleth Cloudleaper on 1,971 ABY. Biography As the father of Jedi Initiate Sen Stioss, he was released from the Sith prison on Eriadu in search for his son. On his search, he grabbed an X-1 Interceptor and flew off into space. He was in dire need to find his Jedi son, wanting to turn him into his own Sith Acolyte, soon choosing the planet Tibrin to raid. On the planet Tibrin, a planet run by the Starlit Empire, he wanted to negotiate with its leader, Thurt Rorr. Wanting to find his son and with the Tibrin leader not listening, he attempted to kill him, only to flee from the Starlit Army. Still in search for his son, he chose the next closest planet named Asmeru. On the planet Asmeru, he found it to be inhabitant, signalling the very first Shadow Destroyer, he could reach. However, instead of a Shadow fleet, he encountered a mysterious female named Byamut Cosmodream. Wondering who this mysterious woman was, she told him that she was a Sith Knight from the days of old. Soon, on a mission from Darth Cosmodream, he went to the planet of Belsavis in search for potential Sith Acolyte's. On the planet he found a prison that only had a handful of people, only finding a Duros and an Ithorian. Claiming the Ithorian as a recruit, he brought him back to Asmeru, only to find the planet no longer inhabitant. Although he was Darth Cosmodream's puppet, she had to stay behind and train the potential Sith. Continuing his search on the planet Javin, he found a piece of a mysterious droid. With this, he quickly fled to Varonat to look for more droid pieces. As he was trying to make a deal with a Starlit Guard, a mysterious Sith Assassin killed him. As he was about to put a hand on another droid piece, the Sith Assassin approached him and heard him saying that he was demoted. Demoted to a Sith Instructor of the Ameru Sith Academy, Jemini wanted his rank in the Shadow Empire back. However, with this, his demotion was ordered by the Dark Lord himself, his only way to become a Sith Knight again was to redo his Sith Training. During his Sith Training, he was able to pass the first trial of his Sith Trials, which was similar to the Jedi Trials, the Trial of Skill. During his Trial of Skill test, he was supposed to defeat the Shadow Guard stationed on Asmeru in order to become the rank of Sith Instructor but failed. With his fail but intense lightsaber skill, he passed his first test of the Sith Trials. With his second test, he was ordered to find his son Sen Stioss, killing anyone who got in his way. It wasn't until his Trial of Spirit that he fought against Jedi Master Alfeccat Cloudleaper for the possession of his son, Sen Stioss. With Alfeccat having troubles in the duel, she wanted help, so she requested aid from the Jedi High Council. With this, Jemini failed to claim his son. The Dark Lord Onepath Rainwar was tired of his disobedience, soon sending his own son, Bluff Standot to find him and bring him in. With him failing another attempt to get Sen Stioss, he fled the Shadow Empire to have a better life.